Phenomenal
by TheWiseOldSageBrush
Summary: / "Comrade?" And at this Dimitri sighed. He knew by that slightly innocent tone that whatever was to follow would likely endanger his sanity. / Today, Rose has a particularly good reason for feeling childish. Oneshot. Cover image from google as always.


**PHENOMENAL**

**A VAMPIRE ACADEMY FANFICTION**

**{As always my intro ends up being the length of the actual story, ugggh. But this time I have a tale to tell about this fic.}**

**Okay, storytime folks.**

**So the idea for this fic came from the song Spiritual by Katy Perry. **

**I had Katy's album for a long time previously. Then, when one of my best friends (Theola) and I got into Vampire Academy, we were talking about the movie soundtrack. I mentioned how, for ages, I thought the lyrics were**

**"How do you spell phenomenal?" **

**Rather than the actual lyric;**

**"...under your spell, phenomenal..."**

**So oopsy daisies. **

**We were laughing at this, and then we built around the idea with the possibility of Rose not actually being able to spell 'phenomenal' and Dimitri having to teach her it and she wouldn't get it and he'd get really exasperated. **

**And then tonight, while I was supposed to be revising for my science exam in two days, a plot bunny came to me and gave me this inspiration.**

**So say hello to immature Rose at (hopefully) her best.**

* * *

"Comrade?"

And at this Dimitri sighed. He knew by that slightly innocent tone that whatever was to follow would likely endanger his sanity. He looked up from the battered western novel he was reading to catch Rose say in an inquisitive voice, "How do you spell 'phenomenal'?"

"P-H-E-N-O-M-E-N-A-L," he said exasperatedly. "Rose, why do you- WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY LAPTOP?!"

But by this Rose's bottom lip was trembling and Dimitri definitely didn't want to cause a scene, not after the string of broken plant pots in the hallway smashed in a tantrum, Rose style. He instead awkwardly gave her a pat on the arm, and turned to get up.

May as well make a cup of coffee, he supposed, as it didn't seem he'd be getting much peace.

At the soft click of the kettle in the kitchen, he rose.

When he came back, spotty mug in hand, Rose was colouring with a pack of crayons.

Or well, pretending to. To the mischief trained eye, it was obvious that she was attempting to melt them on the radiator. Dimitri made no move to stop her. He instead lay with his feet up on the sofa, and let his eyes lazily drift down the page of his book.

As the empty mug was discarded on the coffee table, he began to slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Dimitri awoke slowly. He lifted his head some time later, yawning. And then he remember where he was.

With a jolt, Dimitri looked around him madly, guardian training kicking in.

After confirming that there was no immediate danger, he noticed that the room was oddly cold. Shivering, his eyes meet...the wide open window, curtains flaying in the strong breeze.

And where was Rose?

Panic surged through him, filling him with adrenaline. Oh God, Rose was his responsibility! There was something about young children. They somehow managed to mystify even the guardians. If he lost her...no, he wouldn't. She would likely be round at the neighbours to find someone to play with. T

aking the decidedly more reasonable exit for a man his size, the door, Dimitri began knocking on doors around the neighbourhood on a mad hunt for his hooligan Roza.

An hour and a half later, Dimitri still hasn't found her. What if she's lost? What if she's been kidnapped? Horrific scenes of blood and gutters raced through his mind, and at a last resort, he pulled out his phone and pushed in "9-1-1". His finger on the 'Call' button, the dhampir paused as his enhanced hearing picked up a sniffle.

He jerked quickly in it's direction to investigate, his back garden, and found Rose, curled up in a ball...crying?

Her hair in knots, her clothes caked in mud and paint- oh god, who let her at the paint?

Dimitri stared at her handiwork in disbelief. She had completely coated the tool shed in uneven layers of paint. Every colour he had had been poured on, turning the whole job into a thick, muddy brown colour. There were even several small hand prints dotted around. This would definitely take a while to fix.

He diverted his attention back to the hunched figure of his Rose. And knelt slowly next to her. He gently lifted her head out of in between her legs, and gave her the best kind-yet firm look he could muster. He cleared his throat and said,

"Why are you upset?"

And she looked at him with her big, brown eyes and replied in a choked up voice, "I thought you'd be angry at me."

"I am." he told her, "but..." And in a rare showing of emotion, he enveloped her in a bear hug and continued "I'm glad you aren't lost."

* * *

Rose stood up slowly, and brushed off her jeans. She marched him into the kitchen and once again boiled the kettle.

Then, standing with one hand on her hip, she gave him a look.

And suddenly she was kissing him. A long, passionate kiss.

Looking him in the eye, she stood back and smiled cheekily. She rubbed her stomach fondly and said,

"I told you, you'll be a great parent."

And this time he agreed.

* * *

**Review, please and thank you. And yeah pretend dhampirs can have kids with each other for just this once okaaaay.**

**Thanks for reading yoooo,**

**Gigabyte. x**


End file.
